Detour
by Linda
Summary: Lee has just spent a few days with Amanda and Joe...a filler for The Wrong Way Home


****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and may not be redistributed or linked without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. Situations taken from "The Wrong Way Home" written by George Geiger. No infringement is intended. 

****

Date Written: May-Sept 2002. Many thanks to Andrea and Pam for helping me with this story.

****

Author's Note: While watching the episode "The Wrong Way Home" for the umpteenth time, the scene in the gym where Lee has just saved the day and taken out the baddie became especially significant to me. He's calling Francine while watching the King family, and BB's superb acting gave me shivers as I watched Lee's emotions visible through BB's facial expressions. Or … I suppose it's possible I got the shivers because it was such a great close-up … 

I did find this scene to be very moving, and this is my attempt to put into words what Lee may have been thinking during that moment and the ones immediately following it, a culmination of what may have been on his mind since Joe first arrived in town. A filler for "The Wrong Way Home."

****

Detour

by Linda

smkfanforever@hotmail.com

Lee looked across the gymnasium at the family whose children's lives he had just saved. Amanda and Joe were each cuddling a boy with happiness and relief, hardly daring to believe that their children were safe from Prescott's evil intentions. Had Lee arrived a few minutes later, it might not have been such a happy ending. Prescott was desperate to get to Joe through the boys, so there's no telling what might have happened. It had been a close call, but now the parents were each contently comforting a child who might just as easily have been taken from them. 

Since Prescott was now out of commission, Lee called Francine to dispose of the trash in the form of Byron Foster. While giving her the necessary details, he couldn't take his eyes off the foursome. He'd seen Amanda with her children many times; but until a few days ago, it had never occurred to him that he might see Joe King as a part of her life. The fact that they still shared the same surname became especially significant over the past few days – they were a family. At this moment, they looked so relieved to have this nightmare behind them and to be safely together once again. Watching their interaction, Lee felt a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He fought to remain outwardly calm while uncertainty and then panic began to take over his emotions. 

Understandably, the boys had been delighted to see their dad after such a long absence. Joe had been concerned for their safety and Amanda's; that's why he had tried to keep Amanda away from him. In his haste to leave Estoccia, Joe hadn't considered the possibility that his family could become a target if he returned to the States. Only upon arriving back in this country had it occurred to him that he could be placing them in danger. Yet he felt he had to alert Amanda to the fact that he was in town, even though he couldn't share many details of his situation with her. He didn't want her to hear about it first from someone else, as he knew she would worry.

Lee could see the joy, relief, and gratitude evident on Amanda's face. He could see tenderness there as well. It was no doubt directed towards Joe – Lee had lost count of how many times she'd told everyone what a great guy Joe was, and how it was absolutely inconceivable that he could be mixed up in a murder. Lee felt a stab of jealousy at her steadfast loyalty to the man, a quality she had previously exhibited mostly towards him. Of course, she had turned out to be right once again -- not only was Joe _not_ a murderer, but the Prime Minister he was purported to have killed was standing just a few feet away, very much alive.

Nor had Lee missed their endearments to each other; and a few times he'd noticed them holding hands. This was most definitely _not_ how he would have envisioned Amanda relating to her ex, had he chosen to give this thought vision at all. Quite frankly, he'd never given Joe King much thought one way or the other. Amanda didn't often speak of her ex-husband, but Lee did know that Joe was off in Africa somewhere, so he'd never considered him any sort of a threat. Lee found himself being vigilant of other men who were attracted to Amanda, but until a few days ago, he'd never considered Joe to be in that category. 

Lee was relieved that the boys were safe. But as he saw them clinging to their parents, the triumphant satisfaction that usually accompanied the successful end of a case was absent. In its place, dread, confusion, betrayal, and yes, even anger were being forced to the forefront of his consciousness. Why did he fear that he was about to lose someone precious to _him_? It felt like events were spinning out of control, and he was powerless to stop the rotation.

Amanda reached out towards Joe, and Lee could only stand there and watch, feeling like a fifth wheel, once again on the outside, looking in on her life. He could just feel that Amanda had been pushed closer to Joe by the events of the past few days. Joe was the father of her children. It was only fitting that he should have a part in their lives, wasn't it? He should be happy for Amanda, right? Then why did this feel so wrong?

Despite the heat generated from his recent exertion, Lee felt a chilling wave wash over him. He felt his throat constricting as he watched the family exit the gymnasium. He'd wait a few minutes for them to leave, as he couldn't bear the thought of seeing them together any longer. He knew another agent would take them home.

~~~~~~~

Agent Foxgrove guided Amanda, Joe, and the boys toward a waiting agency vehicle. Amanda was anxious to return to the safety of their home. She wanted to hug her mother and see how the boys were doing emotionally. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short time. She realized just how close she had come to losing her children. If it hadn't been for Lee…

Amanda thought back to a few minutes ago. She was so relieved to have the boys safely in her arms, and to have Prescott taken out, that she hadn't really thought about much else. But now she recalled the expressions that flickered across Lee's features as he made the call to Francine. She clearly saw that he was confused and hurt. She wanted so much to fix that. It wouldn't be possible to explain everything to him right now, but she needed to see him again. She wanted to touch him, to reassure him, to feel his strength flow into her. 

"Joe, you go ahead with the boys. I want to thank Mr. Stetson for helping us. I'll be right back." Joe nodded his approval as Amanda made her way back to the gym. 

As she pulled the heavy door outward to open it, she saw Lee standing alone in the huge empty gymnasium. He appeared to be lost in thought, as he didn't acknowledge her presence until she had taken a few steps in his direction. When he saw her, he began to advance towards her quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Amanda, is something wrong? Are the boys okay? Are you--?"

"Lee, Lee, I'm fine. And so are the boys, thanks to you. I just wanted …" Her voice trailed off as the magnitude of the situation became clear to her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. They were now standing facing each other, Lee's hands on her arms. She looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, and in a low voice cracking with emotion, managed to whisper, "Thank you, Lee. Thank you for protecting my boys." 

She closed her eyes and put her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his strong chest. She felt him stiffen at first; then after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her back, returning the embrace, holding her tightly against him. She could feel his warm breath in her hair as he huskily whispered a reply. "You're welcome. Amanda, you know I'd never let anything happen to your boys. They're special to me, too." 

She nodded against his chest, and hugged him a little more tightly. Then she released her hold on him and pushed away, breaking the contact. It would have been wonderful to stay there with him, alone for a moment, with his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. But she had to get back to her family. Once again she found herself being pulled in two directions.

They locked gazes for a moment longer. Amanda could see concern, affection, and hope in Lee's eyes. She wondered which of her emotions were visible to him. After all she had been through, she felt too emotionally raw to try to conceal her feelings for him when she knew all her other emotions were at surface level.

She nodded again toward him, then squeaked out in a tiny voice, "I've … I've got to get back to them now." She motioned vaguely backward while she watched him. She again saw the shadow of hurt pass over his face. She wanted more time to talk to him, to be with him. Yet she really didn't know how to begin to erase the pain he was feeling.

He nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I know, go on. The boys need their mother right now. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Amanda gave him another smile of gratitude as she replied, "Sure. I'll see you Monday, rain or shine." Her attempt at levity was lost on him.

Lee watched as she turned and walked back to the doorway. Monday. An eternity from now. An eternity which Amanda would be spending with Joe, holding his hand, calling him "sweetheart" – and who knew what else?

Just as she was about to push on the bar, the door opened from the outside and Joe appeared. 

"Amanda, are you coming? We're ready to leave." He wrapped his arm around her protectively as he ushered her out of the gym. With his other hand he waved and smiled his thanks to Lee. 

Lee returned the gesture, but his smile was perfunctory, and his arm felt like a piece of wood attached to his body. For a moment it had felt so natural to hold Amanda, and he could tell she needed the contact as well. But seeing her now in Joe's arms brought back a flood of conflicting emotions. Joe had no right. He had no right to march in as if Amanda were still his and take her away. Joe had had his chance with her. He'd chosen to leave her. The man was a fool. Now it seemed as if he wanted to resume the life he'd left behind so willingly. 

Lee closed his eyes, again picturing the four of them together, while his stomach turned inside out. A mother, a father, two young sons. Lee couldn't visualize himself in that picture, even though his relationship with Amanda had been undergoing subtle changes in recent months. Actually, some of the changes weren't so subtle. It was just a few weeks ago that they'd spent the night together while trapped in the swamp. He had been overwhelmed by her nearness and by the way she looked at him, and had kissed her. Well, it may not have been a full kiss, because they'd been interrupted by gunshots. But he'd fully intended to kiss her, and she would have been a willing participant. That certainly meant she cared for him, didn't it?

Yet Joe was the father of her children, and Amanda might be willing to pick up where they left off. She might feel it would be the best thing for the boys. Maybe she still loved Joe after all this time. 

Lee could feel bitterness take hold of him, and it was all he could do to stave it off. He knew he had no right to feel bitter. He could barely acknowledge his feelings for Amanda to himself, much less tell _her_ how he felt. Even if it would matter. If she wanted to re-unite her family, give the boys the chance to know their father again, it wouldn't be right to ask her to choose. Lee could feel his heart sink towards his stomach. Everything was a big, mixed-up mess.

He shook his head and ran his fingers roughly through his hair as he strode to the doorway to exit the gym himself. He had to pull himself together. He might as well head over to the Agency to get his report out of the way. Joe would need to be de-briefed. Maybe he could get another agent to do that. He shook his head again wearily. No, he'd asked for this case – it was his responsibility to see it through to completion. Then maybe he could try to get all of this out of his mind. 

Yeah, that's what he'd do. File his report, and immerse himself in work to get through the rest of the day without Amanda by his side. Then head on home. Maybe stop for a beer on the way …

The End


End file.
